Constant Temptation
by inklunn
Summary: What do you do about an attraction to one of the people you hate the most? Especially when they're beginning to creep under your skin. Nothing is ever as simple as it seems.


-Disclaimer; I own nothing-

Chapter 1 - Just A Glance

'Come on – she doesn't need to find out.' Ginny whined for about the hundredth time that week, dumping herself on the bed next to Hermione's laying figure. 'Just for a few drinks! We both need to kick off some steam before heading back to Hogwarts. You're going to have so many duties now that you're head girl, we're going to have barely any time together.' Ginny looked at her with her best 'puppy-eyes'. 'Please?'

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes 'this is such a bad idea.'

'I'll take that as a 'yes'!' Ginny grinned, leaping off the bed and rummaging through her wardrobe for outfits.

'You realise you're mum will drag us back by our ears if she finds out, right?'

Ginny turned and looked at her with a scowl. 'You worry way too much. Can't you just relax and have fun for once in your life? She's not going to know, because we're not going to tell her.'

'My bet is someone at the club will see us and it'll get back to her somehow… I really think this is a bad idea.'

'I've already thought about that,' Ginny said exasperatedly 'we'll just change our appearances slightly – if I don't have my signature red hair and yours isn't brown, it'll be too dark for anyone who knows us to realise who we are!'

Hermione narrowed her eyes, it was a good enough plan and they could also just walk away if anyone they knew walked up to them.

'What about Harry? What does he think of this?' Hermione asked, pushing herself into sitting position to see Ginny turn bright red at the question and turn back to the wardrobe taking her time in answering the question.

'Harry… May not actually know…' she said guiltily.

'Why not?' Hermione raised an eyebrow; it was unusual for Ginny not to share something like this with him.

Ginny grabbed an outfit, held it against her and considered herself in front of the mirror.

'Because Harry will want to come and then he's going to tell Ron, who will immediately be outraged and just tattle to mum.' She looked at Hermione in the mirror and shrugged nonchalantly, 'easy to follow really. I won't keep it from him, I'll tell him tomorrow – y'know… After.' Then added darkly, 'also, I won't have to put up with girls hitting on him all night' causing Hermione to burst out laughing.

'You don't understand how annoying it is…' Ginny groaned, 'He gets it ALL the time.'

'And you don't?'

Ginny blushed again but moved on swiftly, 'a few hours, that's all I'm asking. Just to have a dance and a few drinks. We head back tomorrow, this is our last chance in summer and it's your last year!' She turned to pin her with a fiery stare, one eyebrow raised, a hand on her cocked hip. 'Are you in or not?'

Ginny was right, they needed a girl's night just to have some fun and tonight was the night.

'I'm in.'

The club was packed. The _Grinning Goblin_ was filled with witches and wizards all enjoying the heady atmosphere - music pumping, lights flashing and dancing bodies everywhere. Ginny was right; no one was going to recognise them in here especially both with blonde hair, they looked like sisters. She was going to relax and have fun, you never know there might even be a guy in here for her. She grinned at the thought, this was going to be good – it had been pretty awkward back at the Burrow with all the looks Ron had been giving her more and more over the summer. It had made hanging out far harder than it used to be… But she wasn't going to think about that now, no. Now, she was just going to dance. She shot back the fire whiskeys Ginny had placed in front of her, wincing slightly at the burn hitting the back of her throat but slowly the warm, tingly spread throughout her body. She felt bursting with energy, grabbing Ginny's hand she pulled her up to dance.

A few hours later, Hermione was standing at the bar while Ginny continued dancing with a couple of girls they'd made friends with; a few guys had tried to dance with her earlier but unfortunately after the third she'd snapped and kneed him in balls when he'd grabbed her ass… No one else was stupid enough to try after that. Hermione chuckled at the memory and went to shot one of the two in front of her – this time of some bubblegum flavoured liquor, before a hand stopped her wrist.

'Pretty girl like you shouldn't be drinking alone,' said a silken voice from behind her, 'would you care for some company?'

A warm rush came over her; every other guy that had come onto her that night had been either too drunk or perverted – one guy had gone so far to simply shove his hand under the dress she was wearing, she'd been so shocked that she'd just frozen. Ginny on the other hand had reacted quickly, smacking the guy and dragging her away from him. The feel of the man's thumb gently stroking her wrist brought her back to the present, her eyes drawn to his pale skin on hers, a slight trill running through her body.

Attempting to slow her breathing, she smiled coyly and turned towards the stranger. Her features froze in shock, her entire body became still as she took in the man before her. He was far too familiar for her comfort; tall and slim with eyes so pale grey they were almost silver and that astonishing blonde hair. He was wearing jeans and a grey t-shirt which stretched across his now broad chest, his hair was rumpled as though he'd just left a lover's bed. She tried to suck in a breath but her lungs would not work for her, all she could do was stare at him, completely and utterly dumbstruck. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of her looking at her as though he'd like to eat her up in little bites. This wasn't right… Her brain was slowly beginning to function again; Malfoy was an egotistical, pompous, self-righteous, creepy, little ferret boy who was nothing the more than an aggravation to her life at Hogwarts. He wasn't tall, he wasn't a man and he certainly wasn't this attractive.

Hermione shook her head at the last thought – must be the alcohol talking. Blinking and coming back the present, she realised just how long she'd been silent and staring at him for and that Malfoy was beginning to frown at her in recognition. 'Don't I know you from somewhere?' The corner of his mouth lifted slightly at her blush, eyes still fixed on her trying to think where he'd seen her face before, 'so I definitely know you, or at least you know me…'

Her eyes flicked over his shoulder to where she realised Ginny was making her way, this finally kicked her brain into gear and wrenching herself out of her dazed state, finally managed to get out a retort 'how could I forget you Malfoy? Your face unfortunately is ingrained in my memory – I'm surprised you've managed to forget who I am over one summer, those brain cells of yours must be lacking even more than I thought.'

The shock that moved across his features at the sound of her voice was clear, before slowly contorting in anger in response to her. 'No lacking brain cells Granger, but I don't make a habit of remembering mudbloods.'

He turned and stalked off past a dumbstruck Ginny, not sparing her a glance as he made his way back into the crowd.

'Was that…?' she asked when she came near, still staring off after him.

'Malfoy? Yep.' Snarled Hermione, she was still feeling hot under the collar from that look he gave her and she was certainly not happy about it after his last comment. 'Still as awful as ever.'

'No surprise there but…' Ginny trailed off.

'..But what?' She turned to the bar, finally remembering about her shots.

Wide eyes looked at her, 'Boy, has he turned out fiiine.'

Hermione coughed and spluttered as she turned back to Ginny, both beginning to laugh. 'I think it's time to get back.'

She was lying in bed when he came in the room; he shut the door with a quiet snick, his eyes never leaving hers. The moonlight glanced off his hair as he prowled over to her and crawled up her body. There was no need for questions. Not here. Not when his lips were so close to hers and there was only a sheet separating them. Her eyes floated closed as he dipped his head to brush their lips together, a light kiss; coaxing. She opened for him as his tongue licked at her bottom lip, his hand fisting in her hair as a slight moan escaped her mouth. He settled himself between her legs, keeping the sheet between them and began to rock against her.

She gasped as his mouth moved down her neck; soft kisses and little nips before making his way back to her lips. His hand had moved out of her hair to massage her breast as he devoured her mouth. No gentle kiss this time; he knew what he wanted and he was taking it. Her lower body began to tighten as he rocked faster against her, using his spare hand he tilted her so he brushed against her clit with each movement. Her hands clenched in his hair as her eyes flew open to find him watching her as he took her over the edge.

**Hello there!  
This is my first ever fanfic (I actually only read my first ever one yesterday, shock-horror) so I'd appreciate as many comments as possible!  
Doesn't matter if their bad or good, I'd just like to know if it's worth continuing this story or whether everyone simply hates it!  
Anyway, all I really want is for people to enjoy - so enjoy!  
- Inklunn**


End file.
